I Am Going Slightly Insane
by try2findme
Summary: Hermione Granger is sure that Harry Potter is muddling up her perfectly organized world.


**I Am Going Slightly Insane**

This is the story of the loss of my sanity in fifth year.

The craziness started in the carriage of the Hogwarts Express where we were sipping blue lemonade – just Harry, Loony and I. The other purebloods wouldn't touch the toxic-looking stuff.

"C'mon Ron, it's blue lemonade. Brilliant stuff" said Harry while shaking the pitcher under his nose.

"I'm not drinking it, lemons are not blue" said Ron with a crinkled nose.

"Oh now it makes sense, you can eat something like Cockroach Clusters but BLUE lemonade, that's inconceivable!"

The lemonade was sweet and bubbly, I started laughing at Harry – his mouth was stained blue.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You think it's just me?" he asked, emerald eyes twinkling. "Trust me, it's not..."

I started scrubbing at my mouth not wanting to get into Hogwarts like I kissed a Smurf. Harry swiped my hand away, he leaned across the compartment and caught my lips, his lips soft and gentle. We pulled apart the rest of the compartment in shock.

"See, no more blue", he said his voice shaky. But I was still in shock.

"Well now I'm never going to try blue lemonade if Harry is going to do that", Ron said voice cracking. Ginny looked like she strongly disagreed, looking like she wanted to scull the whole pitcher.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

It was after DDA with Umbridge when I saw Harry waiting outside because he came to class in a Muggle fire fighters' uniform. Students in every level have been doing rebellious things lately because of Umbridge.

"Why did you go to class in those clothes and where did you even get them", I questioned him.

"Well a uniform a uniform isn't it, Umbridge can't give me detention because I'm not wearing a uniform, fire fighter's have saved countless of lives she should show them respect".

I rolled my eyes. "Well get your school uniform back because this is going to be a double lesson".

"Do you want to wag"

*GASP* "Wag! Umbridge may be a horrible teacher but wagging is out of the question! I can't believe you'll ask such a thing" I ranted.

"Have some fun Hermione before your dead", he snapped.

His tone of voice got me to look at him, I can't believe his behaviour over this school year, we have all been suffering. "Fine, let's go"

'Yes!', he jumped up looking positively silly in his fire fighter get-up and he ran straight towards the Forbidden Forest. I sighed, it was the happiest I've seen him since doing duals in the DA. We walked around the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest until; 'Oh Merlin look a unicorn' I pointed to the small calf. It was standing up on knobbly knees in the tall grass up ahead of us. It was slightly glowing and was pure white, its intelligent eyes a sky-blue; the faun slowly lost interest and wobbled away.

"Wow" I gasped.

"Yeah" Harry curled his hand around a ringlet of my hair.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

"So it's the Mudblood", drawled Malfoy who was strutting towards me.

"Shove off Malfoy" said Harry, suddenly appearing and putting his arms around my waist making me feel safe.

"No you shove off" said Malfoy.

"If I wanted my come back I would of wiped it off your mother's chin".

"What did you say about my mother you half-blood, I'll teach you and your Mudblood to insult my family by making her look like what she'll always be on the inside – a beaver-toothed know-it-all". With a hex my teeth went back to what it was before the Yule Ball. I threw my hands over my mouth a sprinted towards the Hospital Wing.

"Sit down on a bed Miss Granger, I'll deal with you shortly", Madam Pomfrey said as she wrestled with a student who apparently wanted to fly like Dumbo.

"What's up Doc? You shouldn't of have run off like that", puffed Harry, his upper lip cut.

"I wasn't going to stand around like that"

"Well, we going to miss lunch so I nabbed something from the kitchens", he said, holding up a basket

"Ooh what did you get?"

"Carrots, lettuce you know".

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey had to do two teeth adjustments.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

"Harry, Sirius dying is not your fault", I tried to tell him.

"Yes it is". That was the same reply I got for the past two hours.

"Tell me how you feel Harry and it better not be I'm fine"

"I feel like if someone were to touch me I'll burst into molecules"

"Oh Harry, come here"

"What"

"I want to try something". He scooted closer and I threw my arms around him.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you burst into molecules. Well? Still here?"

"Yeah"

"Good, because that's where you'll stay"

And that's when I realized I had a crush on Harry Potter.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

It was the end of the school year; I tried to cheer Harry up by charming Umbridge's shoes to sound like centaur hooves, it barely cracked a grin.

We were lounging in the Common Room, we were all sleepy.

"Tell me a story Harry"

"What kind of story"

"One that'll give me good dreams"

"Ooh you'll need to give me a rating for that dream then Miss Granger"

"Surprise me"

He breathed in her ear thinking.

"Once upon a time, there was a witch..."

"Not an anti-feminist"

"Certainly not, she was the smartest witch of her generation. Though a bit mental"

"Does it have a 'Happily Ever After'?"

"Aren't you leaving out something"

"I always read the ending first. So did she"

"Yes. Did I mention how beautiful and sexy she was"

I laughed.

"Do you want to hear the NC-17 bit"

"I leave that to my dreams Harry, goodnight."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Day after day I tried to ignore the attractiveness of Harry Potter. I should've of known it was impossible. Today he was wearing his old shirt from Year 4 and distracting me every time he reached up, showing off his toned belly. Him biting his lip and being unbelievably _sexy. _Oh great now he's taking his shirt off with me staring like an idiot.

"Wow". Shit

He paused. I quickly exclaimed about doing some Transfiguration homework.

"Wow, huh", his voice was low and husky. He closed the gap setting me on the Gryffindor study table, putting himself between each of my legs.

"I can work with wow, we need catch up from that blue lemonade incident"

Then he kissed me.

Harry slid an arm around me and kissed like I was the air, and he was suffocating.

It was perfect.


End file.
